To Trust or Not to Trust?
by I'm A Weirdo Deal With It
Summary: Sequel to The Trident Thief. Hannah's back and Elaine doesn't remember anything, but Nico doesn't know if he can trust her. Is she plotting to join Kronos again? Sounds really dramatic, but it won't be. Nico/OC. Create a character, details in chapter 5.
1. Memories, What a Wonderful Thing

**A/N: Hey! First chapter of a NEW story! YAY!

* * *

**

**Hannah's POV**

The nice lawyer lady brought my sister and I to a pretty building. It wasn't so pretty from the outside, but the inside…I believe it was the 600th floor, it was simply amazing! We stood in front of a group of fourteen men and women** (A/N: Hades and Hestia are Olympians according to TLO, right? Correct me if I'm wrong!)** sitting on what looked to be thrones. They seemed to be arguing. I didn't know what it was about, but I had a feeling it had to do with me and Elaine.

"Do you remember anything?" A man asked us. He had messy black hair and his blue eyes looked like they could kill you on sight if he wanted them to.

"We just woke up this morning and couldn't remember anything except our names," Elaine told him.

"Wait, there is one thing I remember though, a name I think," I was scared to speak. Maybe I wasn't supposed to remember.

"What name," this time a woman spoke.

"Nico…" Should I say his last name? Am I supposed to know it? Is he a real person? I'll say it, these people are here to help me, "di Angelo."

"AHHH! She remembers him. Oh, how _romantic_!" The woman from before squealed.

"I will summon my son, I call: Nico di Angelo" I didn't know who this guy thought he was. He seemed to think that if he said this guy's name than he would just come here. I decided not to say anything though. The man's dark brown eyes kind of scared me.

I don't know what happened to make him come, but a boy, I guess about sixteen, appeared right in front of the guy who called him. He looked like the guy who said he was his father.

"Father! Why on earth would you call me here today! You've never taken interest in my birthday before! Why care now? You're ruining my Saturday! I don't want to see your face!"

His father's eyes just rolled towards Elaine and I, like he was used to this commentary from his son. The boy looked at us and his mouth dropped.

"H-Hannah? What are _you_ doing here?" The boy spoke like he was a long lost friend of mine, too bad I only remember his name.

"Would you like to explain why all this girl remembers is your name?" his father turned towards him again.

The boy just continued to look at me, "you kept your promise," he smirked.

"What promise," my voice cracked, I didn't know what this guy was talking about.

"Before they left she promised she'd try not to forget me. She kept her promise," he was smiling now.

"So you're Nico? Who are you and why do I remember you?" I asked him.

"Well you see, you and I were best friends, but then you had to leave, because your sister," he probably would have went on and on if the lawyer hadn't run up to him. I must have been hallucinating, because I saw the lady turn in to a big yellow bat thingy, and brought Nico in to the air.

"Alecto!" Nico screamed, "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Take him out of the room while we give Hannah back her memories," his father spoke again.

The man with the blue eyes put his fingers on Elaine's forehead and then told her to go where Nico and the bat thingy named Alecto went.

The lady from before (you know the "how_ romantic_" one?) put her fingers on my forehead and I started to get images in my head. _Memories_. Then after a few seconds I could remember conversations, people, outfits, _everything_.

"Listen, now since you know _everything" _she enunciated the word, as if I didn't know_ everything. _I realized she was right. I didn't remember the day I left. "You know that Elaine can't remember everything. She only remembers up until she is ten. Can you go tell her to come in and let us explain that something went wrong and she won't get all of her memories? Then we'll explain everything about the gods and goddesses to her. Alright _go_," She pushed me towards the door where Elaine, Nico, and Alecto had gone.

I told Elaine what I had to, and then I looked at Nico.

"I remember you now," I told him.

"Everything?" He asked.

"No, not the day I left, but everything before that."

"Oh," he looked disappointed.

"Nico," I looked at him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why the heck am I wearing this stupid dress?"

He laughed. Probably at a memory that I couldn't remember. "That is a _very_ long story"

I didn't want to push him. Maybe he'd tell me some other time.

Elaine came back, looking dumbstruck and told us that they wanted us inside.

I didn't even realize that Alecto had disappeared.

We walked back in and Hades (see? I remember who he is now!) pulled Nico aside.

My mom and dad looked like they didn't want to be here. Nico's dad had the same expression on his face.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Nico turned back into a fourteen year old boy. He looked exactly as I remembered him except he was a normal weight, not abnormally skinny.

We transported ourselves to Sally and Paul's house. Well, Nico shadow traveled and Elaine and I transported.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! First chapter is OVER! REVIEW! Tell me if you like it! Next chapter should be up by tonight, tomorrow at the most. And I'm NOT lying! I know exactly what I'm gonna write. Expect updates often this week. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think! **


	2. I get Replaced by two Year Olds!

**A/N: I told you I'd update! I just realized that I can't update tomorrow, because I have to do a French sketch, so I'll update again today! I used BlueTrident102's character Zena. **

**Hannah's POV**

When we arrived at Sally's and Paul's I was surprised not to see Percy there, but then I remembered that it was Nico's birthday (which meant it was mine too…), which meant it was summer, so he was probably at camp. Of course, they greeted Nico like he was their own son and then just stared at Elaine and I.

After what felt like hours Sally ran towards me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

She pointed out three little girls sitting the couch. They couldn't be more than two. "That is Zena Fenton, we think she's a daughter of Zeus. She's here on a play date with the two other little girls. We adopted them shortly after you left. Their names are Abigail and Isabelle," she said, pointing out which one was which. I was happy for them for adopting new kids, but I couldn't help feeling replaced. The girls were twins, _like me_, and had curly blonde hair, _like me_.

I found myself staring at them until Nico elbowed me, telling me that Sally was waiting for me to say something.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" I lied.

"We left your room the way you left it. We haven't touched anything that belonged to you. We just put a border down the middle and painted one side green. We didn't want their room to be black. We always thought you might come back, so we kept your side black. I wanted to paint their side pink, but as soon as they could talk they told us they hated it. They're a lot like you…" her voice trailed off. I wonder what she was thinking about.

_Oh, how wonderful. Another thing those brats have in common with me_.

"Well, I guess I'll just go and change in to something that doesn't make me want to strangle myself. _Ugh stupid dress_." Nico laughed again, enjoying my misery.

I walked into my room and closed the door. Oh, the joys of having 'parents' that let you paint your room black and wear only black clothes. I changed into what I would wear on a_ normal_ day. Black skinny jeans, black shirt, black sweater, black converse.

I walked back out to find Nico staring at a wall and Sally, Paul, and Elaine looking at each other awkwardly. I decided to take the safe route and join Nico.

"Hey," I greeted him.

"Hi," he said. Awkward. Well, I guess that's what happens when you don't see your best friend for two years.

"So, what've you been up to the past two years?"

"Not much, just in and out of the Underworld, visiting camp sometimes, that's it really."

"No school?"

"Nah, no point really, I learn what I want to in the Underworld anyway."

"Yeah…" Cue awkward silence. "Umm…Happy birthday," even awkwarder…

"I guess I could say the same to you," he sighed.

"Can we pretend like I never left?"

"But you _did_ leave," he sounded mad.

"I had to!" I tried to keep my voice down. Elaine couldn't know.

"Yeah, I know, but that doesn't make it hurt any less," he almost looked sad, but then he looked angry again.

"Remember your fatal flaw. You're always holding grudges!"

His eyes went soft, probably thinking of his sister's warnings of his fatal flaw.

We (Elaine, Nico, and I) said our goodbyes to Sally, Paul, Abby, Izzy, and Zena, and then transported (and shadow traveled) to camp.

The next few weeks were just catching up with a bunch of campers. Things between Nico and I got better. We were able to talk again without fighting all the time. I remember fighting a lot with him before I left, but I don't remember what the fights were about. I can't really remember if I was angry or upset when we fought. In fact, everything around the time when I left is kind of a blur.

Chiron explained to me that I couldn't go to Goode, because everybody there thought that I was missing, because my 'dad' was a teacher there and he had to come up with some excuse. He said that I would attend a boarding school in California with Nico and Elaine, and that he manipulated the mist so that it seemed as if we were always enrolled to go there. He said a few other half-bloods from camp would be attending as well.

Before I knew it, my time at camp had ended and it was time to go to school again. YAY! School! _Please,_ note the sarcasm. I _wish_ I could be Nico and have skipped school for two years.


	3. YAY Boarding School

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the belated update, I really have no excuses except for how to fill this chapter. It literally took me two months to write this, so please be appreciative and not angry.**

**By the way, this is just a filler chapter, so sorry if it's not that interesting. I needed to put it in there so you could get used to all of the new characters, and learn some things that you'll need to know for the rest of the story. **

**Here are the characters I am going to use in this chapter: **

**From: Olympian199**

**Name: Alexa Tanner (if you're reading this, can I call her Lexi? cuz the nickname Lexi sounds cool. For now I'll call her Lexi and you can tell me if you don't like it) **

**From: eliviracar128**

**Name: Sapphire**

**And **

**From: CaptainTerror307**

**Name: Allie Jenkins**

* * *

**Chapter 3: YAY Boarding School!**

**Hannah's POV**

I can't believe it. The school we're going to is called Badde. Get it? I was always supposed to go to Goode, but now I'm going to Badde.

Nico, Elaine, and I transported to an abandoned building in California and then took a train to the school campus. We couldn't risk being spotted transporting (and/or shadow traveling) outside the school.

Elaine and I said goodbye to Nico at the gate. He went to the boys' dormitories and we went up to the girls' ones. We had gotten our room assignments, our schedules, and a map of the school via email last week. She was in room 302 which was next to mine. She was sharing with girls named Allie, Felicia, Veronica, and Paris. I was sharing a room with girls named Alexa, Saphire, Damia, and Grace.

We said goodbye and went into our separate rooms.

"Hey," a girl with red hair greeted, "I'm Mia, well my name's Damia but I don't let anybody call me that."

"Hey, I'm Hannah"

"Hannah Blofis?"

"Yes, do I know you?"

"No my brother does."

"Who's your brother?" Maybe my roommate is a half blood! Yay!

"Mark, son of Apollo."

"Oh, I remember Mark! So are you a half blood?"

"No, Mark and I have the same mom, different dads, but I can see through the mist and my mom's a half blood, daughter of Aphrodite."

I couldn't help laughing. That explained so much about Mark and how weird he was.

Mia was the only one there, but there were bags on two beds.

She must have caught me staring, because she said "Grace is here but I don't know where she is. From what I can tell, she's mortal."

We chatted for a while, she told me about how her brother was doing and then a while later two girls came in. One had curly brown hair and she was dragging in a blonde girl. There was a large red stain on the blonde girl's shirt. Blood. Mia and I rushed to them and helped her bring the unconscious girl in.

We laid her down and the girl put pressure on the source of the blood.

The one with the brown hair looked up at me, her eyes filled with panic. "I'm going to ask you a really strange question, but please take it seriously."

"What?" I asked, hoping this conversation would go by quicker.

"Are you mortal?"

The second she said it, realization flashed in Mia's eyes. I didn't have time to answer before I rushed to my bag and threw a canister filled with nectar at the girl. She poured it over the girl's wound. She stopped after pouring a few drops; I could tell she didn't want to risk it.

I could see the blonde girl's wound slowly close up.

"Alright, another mission accomplished, my dad would be proud," the brown haired girl said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, Saphire, daughter of Apollo, ex-hunter of Artemis, and you are?" She held out her hand for me to shake and then realized that there was blood all over it

"I'm Mia," Mia joined the conversation "mortal, sister and daughter to half-bloods. Clear sighted. Incredibly astonished in what I just saw." Saphire laughed and turned her head back to me.

"Hannah" I nodded, "daughter of Athena and Poseidon, sister of Elaine of room 302, and I can't think of anything else to say."

"You're a goddess?" She asked, astonished.

"Yeah…"

"No offence, but you look normal." She sighed.

"Well there's nothing normal about me, trust me."

"I get it, there are things all demigods" she paused, quickly glancing at me "and all other godly-related people have things that make them abnormal" Mia added.

Saphire started to explain to us that she saw the blonde girl fighting the monster and went to help her. She found out that her name was Alexa and she was assigned to this room as well. She's a daughter of Eris. That's all she got to know before the monster had made the deep gash in the girl's chest. She lost consiousness from loss of blood. Saphire killed the monster and dragged Alexa here.

Soon Alexa woke up and we decided to go get something to eat, we figured it was probably around twelve o'clock, which was our assigned lunch time. We weren't exactly sure if we had to follow schedule though, because classes didn't actually start until tomorrow. When we opened the door, we found that there was a girl with a long brown braid sitting there. We then found out that it was Grace and she had left her key in the room when she went to explore the school. I understood what Mia meant when she said that she thought Grace was mortal, she just didn't have a half-blood aura about her.

We all sat at a table together and met up with Elaine and her roommates who all seemed to be really snobby except for the one named Felicia, she seemed nice. Pretty soon after that, Nico came over to us with one of his roommates who had olive skin, black hair, and green eyes he sat next to Grace and kissed her. She went on to explain that his name was Alec and he was her boyfriend and blah blah blah… I kind of stopped listening.

I was interrupted from my ignoring of Grace's story when Mia started screaming my name. She was sitting right beside me, so it kind of hurt my eardrum. I guess she had been trying to talk to me. Whoops.

"Why are you wearing a sweater when it's still summertime?" she asked me.

I took my sweater off "happy?" I asked her laughing.

"You're wearing long sleeves! Why?"

"She always dresses like that," Nico smirked.

"Well you shouldn't" Mia then started to roll up my sleeve.

"NO!" Elaine shouted.

I pulled my sleeve back down; hopefully before anyone could notice.

I could see Nico's eyes filled with worry. Guess he saw. "Hannah, what was that?"

"My arm stupid."

"Lift up your sleeve again," I could tell he was going to push me into showing him, but I still refused.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine" I rolled it up to show the long jagged scar that had run down my forearm since I was five.

"Hannah, how'd you get that?"

"I fell," I was hoping he would buy it but he knew me too well.

"Hannah that scar was deep and jagged and man-made. Someone was deliberately hurting you! WHO WAS IT?" He clenched his fists.

"NOBODY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I could feel my eyes tear up. I didn't want them to see me cry. So I ran up to my room. I could hear someone following me but I didn't care.

It was Elaine, she tried to talk to me. I wouldn't let her. I locked myself in the closet that was closest to my bed and wouldn't let her in. About ten minutes later, I heard someone else come into the room. As soon as he started talking, I knew it was Nico.

"What took you so long nitwit?" Elaine asked him

"I got lost, sorry" I could hear her sniggering behind him.

"Hannah," he came over to the closet door and knocked "let me in?"

"Fine," I would have said no, but that would only lead to an argument and I was not in the mood for one of those.

He sat down next to me (there was an awful lot of room considering none of my stuff was in the closet yet).

"Those Aphrodite girls really know what they're doing. Make-up on your arm when they forced you to wear that dress?" I could tell he was trying to make light of the situation, but he saw it wasn't working. I would have sadi something about him finally telling me who made me wear that dress, but I was _not_ in the mood.

He looked at me with his dark brown eyes and I knew that he was going to make me tell him about my scar.

"Mr. Mason. He was the one who gave me this scar."

"Who's he?"

"He was my foster father when I was five years old."

"You were five when he did that to you?"

"Yeah…" I didn't really want to tell him the story, but I continued anyway. "So Mr. Mason was our foster father and he was a very violent man. Mrs. Mason was always either hung over, drunk, or passed out. So there was never really a good parental figure."

"Okay," he nodded, showing her understood everything so far.

"There were four of us. Elaine, this eleven year old boy Gale and a six month year old named Tommy."

He nodded again.

"So one day, Mr. Mason had come home from work and all of us kids were in the playroom. He was angry that the baby would not stop crying. So he shook the baby and put it upside down."

Nico's eyes widened.

I forgotten that Elaine was there until she said "I can't listen to this," and she ran out of the room.

"So what did you do?" he asked me.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah right. That doesn't sound like you. What really happened?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. "

"So Elaine was crying because of what he was doing to Tommy so he dropped Tommy and chased Elaine to the backyard. I caught Tommy and handed him to Gale. I saw that Mr. Mason had his pocketknife out. He only used that when he was really mad. I had only ever seen him use it once before on Mrs. Mason when she refused to leave the house. So anyway, I ran outside and jumped onto his back. Gale ran out with Tommy too. So, Mr. Mason pushed Elaine on the floor, grabbed me by the arm, spun me over, and did this," I stuck out my arm to him.

"Oh gods," Nico looked shocked.

"He was laughing when he saw my blood. Maybe because it was gold, or maybe just because he enjoyed hearing my scream. I saw my blood red at the time, I was probably fooled by the mist or whatever. So anyways, Elaine and Gale-who was still holding Tommy- ran out the gate and to the house next door."

"Who lived there?"

"This really nice old lady named Ms. Clarkson. We would always go over to her house whenever something went wrong at the Mason's. She always made the nicest cookies," I almost smiled at the memory, before realizing that I was still in the middle of telling the story of one of the worst things that had ever happened to me. "The called the police and the doctor. I got twenty-seven stitches. Mr. Mason told them I fell and they believed him to he didn't get in trouble. We did change foster homes though. All of us. I still wonder where Gale and Tommy ended up, but Elaine and I switched foster homes a few more times after that before we went to the orphanage." I could feel the tears start pouring out already. My head was pounding and I felt faint. I couldn't help it. I rested my head on Nico's shoulder and sobbed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded hurt.

"I don't like people seeing me weak," my voice cracked.

"Hannah, you stood up to a grwon man with a knife when you were five years old, there's nothing weak about that," He wrapped his arms around me.

All I could do was nod. I didn't feel like talking. My head was pounding even harder. I still felt faint.

I could hear his attempts at condolences as my mind drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Are you happy I updated? I know it took me FOREVER but I'm so glad this chapter is finally finished and posted. Expect a new chapter soon (hopefully) because I already have it all planned out. Down to every last conversation, I promise, I just haven't typed it yet...**

**So, anyways, tata for now, and I will write again soon. **

**Please review! I want a decent amount because I worked so hard on this chapter.**

**5/21/11: Hey again, sorry for the repost, I realized I forgot to say something: Don't think I added the whole thing about foster care in for you all to feel bad for Hannah or whatever, I needed to put it in, because it _will_ have something to do with the rest of the story.**

**So anyways (again) please please please review. **


	4. The Nightmare

**A/N: No reviews for chapter 3 (yet) :( Oh well, I guess it's like a curse or something, because The Trident Thief didn't get any reviews for chapter three either. I just thought that it might get some, because I worked so dang hard on it. **

**Anyways, I updated pretty quick, right? Be happy. **

**Oh and this is my first chapter told in the third person, so please cut me some slack, I'm not good at it, I just couldn't decide who's POV to put it in. **

**P.S. Sorry this chapter's so short, I already have the next one written, I won't post it until I get four more reviews though. Is that too much to ask?**

* * *

**Chapter four: The Nightmare **

Four A.M:

Hannah didn't remember ever falling asleep. Or for that matter being put in her bed. In fact all she could think about was the fact that her best friend was being ripped apart right in front of her eyes.

Mia and Grace were the only ones in room 300 that didn't get frequent nightmares.

Alexa, Saphire, and Hannah knew that they were just as bad as they were in camp, because there were so many demigods around.

Alexa and Saphire had already woken up from their terrible dreams. Hannah had woken up Mia and Grace with her screams.

The four other girls didn't know what to do. Two of them went off to find the Dean of the girls' dorms.

Ms. Smith came back with them and asked if they could think of anyone who knew her well and would be able to wake her up.

They did the expected thing and went next door to her sister's room (the Ms. Smith gave them the key). Elaine woke up with a start and went to the room. She didn't know what to do either.

"I don't know her that well, I've never seen her get nightmares this bad, not since we were like five. Get Nico, he should know."

Mia knew that he would know but responded with "he's a boy! It's past curfew, we can't go in there to get him and he can't come here to help Hannah!"

Ms. Smith scribbled a note and sent all of the other girls to go get Nico. He was in room 600 in another building across the yard of the school.

About twenty minutes later, they were finally back and had dragged Nico out of bed and brought him with them.

Once he saw Hannah screaming, he knew exactly what to do. He sent Elaine to go get water from the bathroom across the hall. She nodded her head and Nico sat on the bed beside Hannah.

He shook her gently and whispered to her.

Nobody else understood what he was saying to her or what she was reaming about.

"NO DON'T HURT HIM! HURT ME PLEASE! NO!" She was still screaming.

"Hannah, he's okay. Nobody hurt him. Just a dream…" He whispered to her, not knowing who "him" was.

Elaine returned with the water and handed it to Nico with her hand shaking.

He poured it over Hannah's face slowly and when the glass was nearly empty her eyes shot open.

She looked frantically around the room, looking every person in the eye.

When her eyes landed on Nico, they widened. She flung her arms around his neck and screamed "You're alive! I thought he killed you Nico! I saw him do it! You were dead!"

They just sat there with him rubbing circles on her back, confused about what exactly she saw.

Everybody else stood there, dumbstruck.

By then it was 5:30 and they all decided to stay awake, because classes started at eight and breakfast was at seven.

* * *

At breakfast, Alec questioned Nico about why he hadn't been in his room when he woke up.

Nico only managed a small smile.

Mia was eating her cereal rapidly and Nico looked at her with disgust.

"What? You don't like cereal?" She asked him, laughing.

"No." Was all he said. Of course everyone was laughing now.

"It's a long story," I told them, not going to explain to mortals about his step mother and her mother.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chapter four. I'm sorry it's so short. **

**PLEASE review! I have the next chapter written, but I won't post it until I get four reviews. Is that too much to ask? **

**Please? **


	5. It's Always the Math Teacher, Isn't it?

**A/N: I've had this written for so long! I said I wouldn't post it until I got four reviews and I only got one! Oh well, even if nobody's reading this, I'm still having a good time writing it. **

**Chapter 5: It's always the Math Teacher, isn't it? **

**Hannah's POV **

We said our goodbyes and walked in to our first classes of the day. I had Algebra with Elaine and Nico.

The principal was in the room and greeted us. She said that we may sit wherever we please, but not to talk until all students were in the classroom.

Once everyone was there, she said "your teacher should be here momentarily. He could not come a week early like the rest of the teachers, because of a family emergency, but he shall be here within minutes. He called an hour ago saying he was stuck in traffic."

The class responded with some 'Okay's and some 'whatever's.

I turned to Nico, still embarrassed about what had happened this morning/last night.

"Sorry, Nico."

"For what?" he asked.

"Last night, for waking you up. Everything."

"It's fine. Your dreams were probably just really bad because there are so many demigods near you. I understand. It's okay."

"Yeah, but I'm still sorry."

Before he could respond, I felt myself feel really dizzy. Before I knew it, my mind went black and I couldn't think anymore.

**Nico's POV**

I caught Hannah as she fainted. The weirdest thing was that Elaine fainted at the exact same time. We (me and some other dude that was sitting near Elaine) brought them up to the front of the room.

Pretty soon (like five seconds) the teacher was in the room.

Now, he and the principal are talking. They already sent one student to get the nurse.

I knew that water, ambrosia, or nectar would help them, but I couldn't make them wake up, because I can't show ambrosia or nectar to mortals. I was lucky last night with the water, because it was dark, so Grace didn't see that Hannah had stayed dry when I poured it on her.

It turns out that I didn't need to help them, because before the student even returned with the nurse, they had woken up, again, at the same exact time.

Elaine's eyes widened when they landed on the teacher. Hannah's muscles tightened like she was a scared and defenseless little girl hiding from an axe murderer.

I looked her in the eyes, wanting to ask her what was wrong, but scared about what the answer would be. She started trembling and she gripped onto her left arm.

Elaine stood up, and with shaking hands and an unsteady voice, she lifted her index finger and pointed it at the teacher and she spoke, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You know him?" I asked her.

"Yes, you should know who he is by now. Look at her," She pointed to Hannah, "There aren't many people that could make her feel that weak."

Hannah started to shake her head, probably trying to make Elaine not tell me who he is.

After a few minutes of me trying to figure it out, Elaine's scared expression turned into an angry one. "Is it really taking you this long to figure it out? I don't understand how my sister could possibly have a best friend this stupid!"

I was about to retort back at her, but she started talking again. "This may be too complicated for your tiny brain to process, but stop being such a nitwit and open your eyes! Our teacher is Mr. M-m-m-mason," her voice trembled when she said his name.

I don't know what came over me, but before I could even think about it, I was on top of our new teacher and punching him like he was a practice dummy back at camp.

This seemed to wake Hannah up from her trance, because before I knew it she was prying me off of him. Just when I thought she was going to drag me away, she slapped him across the face.

I could sense his anger, he really wanted to hit her back, but he knew people were watching. This got Elaine even angrier.

"You didn't have a problem hurting her back when we were five! Why do you have a problem now? Huh? Are you going to answer me or not? Is it because the audience is a bit more than two other kids and a baby?" She looked him straight in the eyes. I was probably the only one to notice that they had turned to the same electric blue that Hannah's eyes turned when she was angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he was facing Hannah, Elaine, and I, so only we could see the smirk that was trying to hide on his face.

Then the principal, who we all seemed to have forgotten, was there, dragged Hannah and I to her office.

We're in for a whole load of trouble.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! I didn't want to write anything else, because I feel like it would fit better in the next chapter, which if I get three (see, I lowered my standard) reviews, I WILL update today. **

**Anyway, I have a character creating contest thingy for MINOR characters in the story! I need people to create roommates for Nico, a bully, maybe some teachers, any monsters, they can be mortal, demigods, monsters, anything, I just need some people to fill up this story. **

**Name: Try not to make it too Mary-sue or Gary-Suish**

**Gender: Self-explanatory, just try to keep the choices at boy and girl (you won't believe how many crazy minds I've seen out there)**

**Parents: Mortal/God/Goddess/ Is he/she and orphan?**

**Looks: I need to know how this person looks, how this person dresses, and who they hang out with.**

**Personality: Snobby? A real b with and itch (sorry, I don't curse, but if you didnt get that well then that's just sad!) Nice? Shy? Does this person stand out or fit in the crowd?**

**Backround: Tell me about his/her past. It will make it a lot easier to write about.**

**Anything else I should know: -self explanatory- **


	6. Of Small Scary Rooms and CartoonLike

**A/N: Four reviews! Finally reached my goal! Is it too much to ask for 5 more reviews? Please? I love you guys! Huge thanks to luna moon18 for reviewing almost every chapter so far! **

**Also, thanks Franny! I used your character in this chapter. I kind of made him act like the real life Joey. Haha.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Of Small Scary Rooms and Cartoon-Like Roommates **

**Hannah's POV **

I sat in the chair next to Nico's Elaine sat on my other side. I was nervously chewing on my lip, and Nico was twiddling his thumbs. We sat outside of the principal's room. We were waiting for the principal, who's name I found out was Mrs. Mean, to give us our punishment. She is currently on the phone with gods know who. Her phone was held up against her neck. Her carefully manicured finger nails, tapping on her desk. She blew a stray of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail off of her face. She had a pencil in her left hand. She was scribbling stuff down and nodding. I could tell she wasn't in the best mood. That was definitely unfortunate for Nico, Elaine and I. Mrs. Mean called us all into her office.

Yes, Mrs. Mean is the principal of the school called Badde. My life is so ironic.

Her office was small. It was painted a shade of grey they reminded me of a place where you would lock up crazy people. She sat at a large wooden desk with a revolving computer chair. There were three seats on the opposite side of the desk. Her eyes landed on each one of us. Then on the chairs.

"Sit down, please" she told us in a sweet voice, but we knew what she really meant was_ sit your butts down I cannot believe what you have done! You should all be expelled!_

Anyway, my sister got off easy. One detention for talking the way she did to a teacher. I guess our idiot principal didn't realize what she was saying and focused more on the fact that her attitude towards our teacher was "horrendous".

Nico and I, however actually contacted the teacher physically and we'd "be lucky if he didn't press charges!"

Nico's immediate response to _that_ statement was "Go ahead, let him press charges! Then I'll make Hannah press charges!"

Mrs. Mean ignored what he was saying, not realizing or recognizing why Nico would say that I have the right to press charges against Mr. Mason.

Nico was about to respond to her silence, but instead I clapped my hand over his mouth.

Mrs. Mean looked at us skeptically and I lowered my hand again. She motioned for us to go back into the hall and went back to her phone.

After about ten more minutes of Nico and I tapping our feet and twiddling our thumbs (we can't help it! Blame the ADHD!) she called us back in.

"I have made a few calls, and I decided that you will get three punishments each," she waited for us to nod before she continued. "Since this school has such a _great_ reputation, all of the people I contacted agree that I shall not suspend either of you, because it will hurt the school."

She waited for us to nod again.

"Okay, so you will both serve one month's detention. Three times a week for one hour on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday."

We nodded yet again.

"You will also have to serve at least twenty hours of community service by the end of this semester. You will also have to commit yourselves to at least two clubs for the rest of the year."

"Okay," Nico and I nodded.

"You may now make your way to your next class. I believe you both have English."

We left and made it to our next class without speaking again. We got there with a few minutes to spare.

I got to the room first. I saw a boy that had an odd shaped head and blinked way too often in the front of the room. He was dangling a little figurine in front of a few other people's faces. Everyone in the group was laughing. I recognized the little Hades figurine almost immediately.

I heard Nico enter the room right after I add ran. I had to restrain myself from punching whoever this idiot was. I started yelling at him.

"You idiot! I don't know who in the world you are, but I also don't know who the heck you think you are. What makes you think you have the right to take that?"

He started laughing at me, I didn't care. "There's a teenage boy, who just so happens to be my roommate, that still has these little figurine things. I don't know who _you_ are, but I don't know how anyone, _cannot_ make fun of this kid."

"You stupid little brat! His sister gave him that! It was her dying wish! She died when he was ten! I don't know who _you_ are to think it's not okay for him to keep it," I couldn't help it, I swung at him.

Someone's hand caught my arm, before my fist connected with the brat's face. I then did the expected thing and tried to punch him with my other hand. The same person caught it again. Now I knew it was Nico.

"He's not worth it, c'mon," he whispered to my ear and then let go of one of my arms and dragged me to a seat in the back of the room.

"Who is he?" I asked when we sat down.

"One of my roommates. His name is Joey Carrington. His parents donate like a load of money to this school so he thinks he's the most amazing person in the world," Nico told me.

"He looks like Bart Simpson," I noticed.

Nico looked at him for a moment. "He does," he commented. We both started laughing. The teacher came in and we all calmed down.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the real life bully Joey, did look like Bart Simpson, and did twitch all the time. He was just as mean as this one, except meaner haha. And the real life Joey actually was punched, **_**and**_** kicked by me ha. **

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! **


	7. AN: IMPORTANT MAY BE GOING ON HIATUS

**A/N: **

**PLEASE READ **

**VERY IMPORTANT **

**I am SO SORRY! I could list out hundreds of excuses that are actually true, but I seriously doubt you want to listen to me at this point. **

**Anyways, I am sorry to inform you (well those of you who care) that I think I will be discontinuing this story, or at least putting it on Hiatus. **

**If enough of you convince me that this story is worth writing, then I guess I will have to make it up to you guys and continue. If you do care, then please review telling me to continue. If I do get convinced, then you may be able to expect updates like once every one or two weeks. **

**Anyway, I am very sorry about not updating I had a very busy summer and some family matters (a death if you're wondering). **

**P.S. Even more sorry that I made you guys submitt characters that I will probably never use... **

**P.P.S SO PLEASE review telling me if I should continue or not. **


	8. Sorry, another AN:continuing the story!

**A/N: So a few people asked for me to continue (and thank you all for doing so), and I would like to say that I will try my best, I might update once in a blue moon, just for those of you who care. Anyway, if more people ask me to continue then I'll try to update more frequently. **

**So I really hate to leave two A/N chapters up in a row, but I want to work on fixing up this story before I post the next chapter. I had everything all planned out, and since I left it for so long, I forgot all of my ideas. You can review giving me some ideas if you want. It might help me to remember some things and update faster. **

**Oh yeah, and for those of you who were wondering, TLH and SoN never happened because I started this story before it came out…**

**I have also decided that I will not be fixing The Trident Thief for all of the errors that it has. I thought that I would take the time to fix everything, because when I read it over I was quite disappointed in my writing. I have decided against that though, realizing that that story had taken up enough of my time already, and the loyal fans who have already read it and continue to read this story won't mind if I don't go back and fix things. **

**I would also like to say that I am very sorry for disappointing you all, and I hope to update as soon as I find the inspiration to do so.**

** P.S. If you would like to keep reading some of my writing, go to Garce and Goldie's profile, and read the story that my friend and I are writing together. Updates for that user will be much more frequent than those of this one. **


End file.
